


Longing For Your Affection

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Erotomania!Frank, Kidnapping, M/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is in love with the famous artist Gerard Way, and has been since he first saw him when he was seven years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing For Your Affection

Frank Iero was a normal kid. He had friends, did fairly well in school and had parents who loved him. When he was seven years old, the school year having just started, he found the love of his life. He believed the boy was an angel and it was meant to be. 

He had gone home at the end of the day, excitedly stepping off the bus and running into his mother’s open arms.

“Did you have a good day at school, Frankie?” she asked, kissing his forehead and leading him inside.

“I did!” he grinned brightly. He stepped out of his shoes and shoved them into the show rack by the door. “Mama! I saw an angel today! I’m in love with him! He’s perfect in every way!” he exclaimed.

She grabbed a cup of apple sauce from the fridge and took it to the table. “Did you, really?” she asked, across from him. “What’s his name?”

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t get a chance to talk to him,” he pouted. He pried open the apple sauce cup and scooped it up with his spoon.

“Well then, maybe you should try tomorrow. Get to know him,” she smiled.

Both of his parents supported him when he told them about the boy. They said he should try to get to know him.

Frank tried to talk to the boy, but he was always stopped by the other’s friends. Frank was four years younger than the boy, but his mom was six years younger than his dad so he didn’t think it was his age that was making them stop him. 

His efforts to talk to the boy failed time and time again so he tried watching him from afar and learning what he could about him. He learned that the boy loved art, he was drawing all the time, and he had a younger brother who was a year older than Frank. His brother went to a special school though, so Frank couldn’t try and be friends with him to get close to the boy. 

Junior high and high school started for the boy, leaving Frank behind in elementary. 

He didn’t let the different schools stop him from seeing the boy. He learned he joined the swim team. He went to every meet he could manage, under the guise of supporting his school’s athletics, just to watch him. 

He was a great swimmer, one of the high school’s best, and he didn’t look half bad in his skin tight swim shorts. Frank often had dreams about pulling them off the boy, even if he never knew what to do once they were off.

Once Frank entered high school, the boy was already a senior and he was popular, more popular than Frank. He continued to watch him from afar, even going as far as breaking into his locker to take some of his pieces of art. He was an amazing artist; Frank already had a small collection of his angel’s work. It was mostly pieces he thought wasn’t good enough and threw out, but Frank thought they were perfect. He’d smooth the paper out and hang them on the walls in his bedroom. 

One day, just before the end of school, he opened the boy’s locker and saw a pair of fingerless gloves sitting on top of his math book. They had a skeleton print on the back of them and he’d seen the boy wear them often. Frank cautiously grabbed them, ignoring the drawings stuffed between the math and science books, and brought them to his face. He inhaled, smiling when the boy’s scent filled his nose. He quickly stuffed them in his pockets and hurried back to class.

He started wearing the gloves everyday. The boy never seemed to notice they were even missing, and if he did, he didn’t seem worried. 

When the boy graduated from high school, he went on to study art in college. Frank barely saw him anymore so he took matters into his own hands.

Once a week, when Frank knew the boy would be at home, he’d sneak over in the night to watch him. He knew it was wrong, spying on someone through their bedroom window, but he _needed_ to see him. He’d sit in the shadows, only a few feet from the window, and watch his every move. When he sat at his desk or on his bed and drew or talked on the phone to school friends. When he’d change into his pajamas for the night; they’d changed over time and when he graduated college he’d taken to sleeping in just his boxers or nothing at all when it was a muggy summer night. Frank longed for those nights. He’d relish them, taking in every curve and detail of the boy’s body and saving it for when he got home himself. 

By that time, though, the boy had moved from his parents’ house to a new home, a small one bedroom house only a few blocks from Frank’s house. 

While the boy was in college, he started becoming a popular artist in the city. Then, after college, it became the state and even the entire country. By the time the boy was twenty seven, he was already quite famous in Europe, as well. Frank wasn’t famous by any means. He made a decent living working at a record company and was renting a nice apartment in the city, but he was lonely. He turned down anyone who tried to date him instantly. They weren’t the boy and he knew he would never love them.

He still tracked the boy’s movements, knowing exactly where he went and when he came back. He’d watch interviews of his angel, noting the way he moved and the subtle glances he’d make to the camera.

They unleashed a warm burst in Frank’s chest. He knew they were for him. That they were his angel’s way of saying ‘I have noticed you’ and ‘I love you’. 

Sometimes, he’d go to the airport just to catch a glimpse of him coming home. He couldn’t do it often, his job got in the way. But he loved his job, so he never complained.

Frank was almost twenty six, the boy had turned thirty a few months before, when his luck seemed to turn around for the better. 

The boy had been in Italy for a month. A month away from Frank and he could only see him on the internet in interviews about his art or in the photos he had taken in the years of watching his angel. They were all neatly placed in scrapbooks, along with the art he’d taken in his youth. The gloves he didn’t wear anymore as they were becoming frayed around the fingers and he tried to keep them from unravelling all together.

Frank was out at a club, having a few beers after work. He missed the boy dearly since he found out he was extending his stay in Italy for a few more weeks. He was finishing his second beer, about to order his third, when someone sat next to him at the bar. He gave the guy a sidelong glance, noting his flaming red hair, even in the low, ever changing lights, before he gulped down the rest of his beer and nodded to the bartender. He heard the guy beside him order rum and coke when his new beer was set down. The voice sounded familiar, like his angel’s voice.

He looked back over at the red haired man and froze. Frank stared with wide eyes, his mouth just barely opened before he snapped it shut and turned back to his beer. 

It _was_ his angel. Gerard Way. Frank thought he was supposed to be in Italy for a few more weeks. He didn’t know how this could be. How he could be so lucky.

Gerard paid for his drink and left the bar, walking to the dance floor. Frank watched him as he danced, ordered more drinks, stronger drinks, and got drunker as the night wore on. He watched him flirt with a few ladies and a man or two, but he could tell he wasn’t being serious.

Eventually, Frank got tired and a glance at his phone told him it was already after one in the morning. The club would be closing up soon, so he paid his bill and headed outside. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one up, and leaned against the building, clearing his head before he drove home. The alcohol he had drunk had worn off; he only had three beers and he was a slow drinker. 

He was halfway done with his cigarette when his angel exited the club. 

Gerard was drunk, really drunk. He was stumbling and holding onto the wall, supporting himself. He made his way over to Frank, a cigarette of his own in between his fingers and a smirk on his face. “’ey there beautiful, gotta light?” he asked, leaning in close.

Frank nodded, his face calm but his body thrumming from the close contact, as he pulled his lighter out of his pocket. He could smell more than rum on his breath, a lot more. He ignited it and held the flame between them. 

Gerard leaned in, lit his cigarette and inhaled the fumes before blowing them back in Frank’s face.

Frank didn’t flinch as the smoke and alcohol laced breath hit his face. He did, however, flinch when Gerard leaned in closer and pressed him back against the wall. His dwindling cigarette falling to the ground at the same second he felt his angel’s lips on his own. 

It was a very sloppy kiss, far too much tongue and nowhere near gentle, but Frank didn’t mind. He’d dreamt about those lips since he was a young teen. 

All too soon, they were gone. 

Gerard was taking a deep drag off his cigarette and heading down the sidewalk towards the bus stop.

“Hey!” Frank shouted, stopping his angel in his tracks. 

Gerard looked lazily back over his shoulder and flicked the ash off his cigarette. The cigarette itself nearly flew from his fingers with the motion. “Wha? You wan’ more? Tis not free, ya know,” he slurred, shaking his hips.

If he was trying to turn a normal person on, it wouldn’t have worked, but this was Frank. He was turned on the second he saw Gerard in the club. “I could give you a lift, if you want,” he offered to the drunken man. He prayed that Gerard was as willing as he knew he used to be when he was drunk. His luck seemed to be with him as Gerard turned fully and walked the few feet back over to him.

“Don’ think you’ll get a blowj fer givin’ me a lift,” he slurred, moving into Frank’s personal space. “’m not that easy.”

Frank nodded silently. “My car’s this way.” He led the way, Gerard swaying in his steps behind him. He unlocked the passenger door and held it open.

Gerard tried to duck when getting into the car and missed, his forehead banging lightly off the top of the car. He giggled, dropping into the seat and Frank shut the door. 

He walked around the front of the car, steadying his breath before unlocking his door and sliding in.

Despite what Gerard had said, he didn’t keep his hands to himself during the entire drive. The second Frank sat next to him, Gerard’s mouth was on his neck and his hands slid in between Frank’s thighs and up, squeezing his cock roughly.

Frank groaned, his head dropping back to the head rest. He wasn’t gonna let an opportunity escape him, so when he offered to take his angel home, he didn’t exactly mean Gerard’s home.

Gerard didn’t even notice that the apartment complex they arrived at wasn’t his home. He didn’t notice that Frank never asked for his address. He was too busy trying to shove his hand down Frank’s pants as they walked to the elevator.

Frank was doing everything in his power to not rip Gerard’s clothes off right there. He needed to wait until they were in his apartment, that way he could get Gerard on his bed.

Gerard didn’t want to wait. Even before the elevator door opened on Frank’s floor, he was trying to tug the smaller man’s shirt over his head. He had already left a handful of dark hickeys on Frank’s tattooed neck and he managed to shove his hand into his underwear, grasping Frank’s cock tightly.

Frank bit his lip tightly, drawing blood, just to keep from yelling out as he jammed his key into the lock. He started whining when Gerard pumped his dick in his fist and he shoved the door open, yanking the older man inside. He slammed the door behind him and locked the bolt lock before attaching his lips to Gerard’s. He was lifted up by his thighs and pressed back against the door. It was a bit too rough but Frank was enjoying it.

Gerard was horny and drunk and his kisses didn’t always reach Frank’s lips. He whined deep in his throat and ground his hips into Frank’s, making the younger throw his head back and moan.

But Frank didn’t want this to be just a one night thing. He wanted to keep Gerard forever and he had a plan.

He managed to get his feet back on the floor and he pulled his angel into his bedroom. It was easy to get Gerard naked on his bed, but he didn’t know how he’d take to being handcuffed. He decided he’d have to find out. Pulling the drawer of his nightstand open, he grabbed out the cuffs. They were ones he bought specifically for his angel. Thick, soft black leather bracelets that surrounded the metal ring inside them and were bound together with a series of metal loops. They were strong but wouldn’t cause any harm to the skin.

Gerard was running his hands up under Frank’s shirt, lifting it up and over his head and pulling him into a kiss. He went willingly but kept his mind focused on his plan. He secured the cuff around one of Gerard’s wrist and pulled his arms up, never breaking the kiss. Slipping the cuffs around the post in his headboard, he fastened the other side to Gerard’s right wrist then pulled back.

His angel whined from the broken contact and bucked his hips up, his dick sliding against the soft denim of Frank’s jeans.

“Shh, hush now,” Frank soothed him, placing a finger over his lips. “There will be no sex while you’re drunk. I want you to remember it when we make love.”

Gerard whined again and started struggling against his binds. “I jus’ wan’ a quick fuck, dude,” he slurred out.

Once again, Frank shushed his angel. He trailed his fingers down his chest and stomach before gripping his cock gently. He slipped between Gerard’s legs and brought his mouth down, licking a wet stripe up his dick. 

Gerard moaned and bucked his hips as Frank took him in his mouth.

Frank had taught himself a thing or two about blowjobs, mostly how to control his gag reflexes. He was still a virgin, having never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, but he did own a variety of sex toys that he liked to play with. He used them to prepare himself for the day he would get his angel. He always knew he’d want to be the one getting fucked. He loved the feeling of being so full, and judging by the size of Gerard’s dick, he’d get that feeling and more.

He sucked gently on the crown of his cock, teasing the slit as he move down, taking more of Gerard in his mouth. Frank removed his hand from Gerard’s dick and started rubbing small circles on his hips. He was about halfway down when his angel jerked his hips up, forcing his dick to the back of Frank’s throat. He was taken by surprise but quickly recovered, relaxing his throat as Gerard fucked his mouth. He used the right amount of pressure at the right times and soon Gerard was gasping and yelling out.

“Oh-oh fuck!” Gerard panted, cum slipping down the back of Frank’s throat. He whimpered when the smaller started to swallow around the head of his dick. 

Frank pulled off slowly, licking his entire cock clean. He placed a kiss on his hip, resting his forehead against the soft, warm flesh. He noticed his angel’s breathing had evened out and he peered up at the man.

Gerard was fast asleep, his head tilted slightly to the side, upturned nose resting against his bicep. Frank quietly slipped off the bed and grabbed his comforter, covering his angel’s naked body. He didn’t want him to catch a cold. That wouldn’t do. He kept his arms restrained, checking over the cuffs to make sure they were causing him no harm and were secured properly.

Gerard might have been an angel in Frank’s eyes but he still knew he was human.

He kissed Gerard’s cheek softly before padding over to the bathroom. Flicking on the light and leaving the door just slightly ajar, he stripped down and started the shower. He washed himself quickly, drying and wrapping his towel around his waist. He didn’t want Gerard to be alone for too long. He needed to watch his angel, make sure he didn’t need anything.

Frank finished drying his body and hair, dressing in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He crawled up onto the bed, being mindful of the sleeping man, and curled up under the cover with him.

 _He’s finally mine,_ he grinned, looking up at Gerard in the darkness. He could just make out his arm and mouth. A warm, comforting feeling ran through his whole body. “I love you,” he whispered before closing his eyes and shuffling closer.

~

Frank woke early the next morning. He slipped out of bed, being careful not to disturb his sleeping angel, and went to the kitchen. He pulled a serving tray out of a cabinet and set it on the counter then started preparing breakfast.

He made a ham and cheese omelette with bacon, toast and a sliced up orange for his angel. Setting the plate on the tray, he poured a cup of coffee, adding only one spoon of sugar. Frank could hear his angel waking up, the loud groans of a man with a hangover permeating through the small apartment. He grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the glass cupboard and set it next to the coffee mug before taking the tray to the bedroom.

“Where am I?” Gerard groaned, rolling his head from side to side. Frank watched him squint at the bright white walls of his bedroom. He had kept the curtains closed and the light was off, but the room was still bright in the morning light.

“Don’t worry,” Frank smiled, setting the tray on the nightstand. “You’re safe with me.” He unscrewed the cap off the bottle of aspirin and tipped it over, shaking two small white pills into his palm.

Gerard groaned again and hid his face in his arm. “Why is it so fucking bright? And who the fuck are you?” he demanded, pulling at his arms. “And why the fuck am I chained up?”

“Shh… don’t worry about the little things,” Frank smiled, hovering over the older man. Gerard glared at him but Frank’s cheerful smile didn’t falter. “Here,” he said, lifting Gerard’s body so he was sitting against the pillows, his hands behind his head. “Now, I know your head must be killing you, so here’s some aspirin then you can have breakfast.”

Gerard was extremely confused as he watched the younger man with wide eyes. Frank held the pills up to Gerard’s mouth and told him to open wide. When he refused, Frank huffed out a breath.

“You’ll get coffee if you take them. I made it just how you like it, one spoon of sugar and no milk,” he smiled, pointing to the mug on the tray.

“How-how do you know how I take my coffee?” he asked, shifting his body away from Frank.

The smaller man blushed and looked away. “I know a lot about you, my angel. I’ve been watching you for a long time, ever since I first fell in love with you when I was eight years old. But that little tidbit you answered in an interview three years ago,” he says, holding the pills up again. “Do you want to take them with your coffee? Or I can fix you a small glass of milk or orange juice?”

“Just coffee,” Gerard winced, trying to stretch his arms. Frank smiled and picked the mug up. He dropped the white pills in the older man’s mouth and held the mug to his lips, tipping it up to let him take a sip.

He set the mug back down and picked up the plate and fork. “Now, how ‘bout some food?” He grinned, cutting the omelette with the fork. “I hope you like it. I don’t really cook with meats much, being a vegetarian and all,” he shrugged, “but the vegan alternatives usually cook the same way.”

“Why do you have me chained up?” Gerard asked him. 

Frank thought he sounded almost too calm. He speared a chunk of the omelette and held it up to his angel’s mouth. “Well, I can’t let you get away now that I finally have you all to myself, can I? Open wide,” he chuckled, miming the action.

“I’m not a possession you know. You can’t keep me here, people will look for me. My family knows I’m back in the country!” Gerard glared. His stomach grumbled and he reluctantly ate the food. He still ached, a subtle throbbing in the front of his head and his arms twinging from being held over his head the whole night.

“I know you’re not a possession. You’re my angel and I want to keep you safe,” the younger sighed, holding more of the egg up to Gerard’s mouth. “The world is not a safe place, my love, and I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

Gerard stared wide eyed at Frank for a minute before he spoke. “You know you’re crazy, right? And a stalker, by the sound of it. I’m not an angel and I’m definitely not your love!” he yelled out, making Frank flinch. “If you let me go now, I won’t press charges,” he reasoned, pulling at his binds.

Frank was silent. He lowered the plate to his lap and kept his head down. A soft sob and sniffle was the only thing that told Gerard he was crying. “P-please don’t say that,” he whispered. “I love you, please don’t say you don’t feel the same,” he cried, looking at the older man.

Gerard was taken aback. “But, I don’t even know you! I don’t know your name or even your age! What are you, like seventeen, eighteen?”

The plate fell to the floor, shattering in pieces as Frank stood abruptly. “I’m twenty five, Gerard! My name is Frank! Frank Iero! I’ve been in love with you for eighteen years and, now that I have you, you’re treating me like some freak?!” he yelled, glaring at him. 

Gerard cowered away from the smaller man, pushing his back into the pillows. As quickly as it had started, it stopped and Frank sank back to the bed, crying again. 

“I-I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to get upset with you,” he said softly, reaching a hand out. He rubbed Gerard’s knee gently over the cover before wiping his eyes and standing up. “Looks like I made a mess,” he chuckled to himself, “and I ruined your breakfast. I’m sorry. I’ll make you something else. I have cereal, if that’s okay?” he asked, gathering the broken plate up and placing it on the tray.

The older only nodded, too scared to say anything. Frank smiled and took the tray to the kitchen, leaving the coffee mug on the nightstand.

Gerard looked to the coffee, watching the steam rise from the mug. He tugged on his arms while Frank was out of the room but they didn’t budge. He sighed and dropped his head back, thudding it off the high headboard. He looked up when he heard footfalls again, spotting Frank enter the room with a bowl and spoon. “C-can I have more coffee?” he asked and Frank smiled. 

He was pleased that Gerard wasn’t angry at him. He never meant to lose his temper. It had never happened before and it scared him. He didn’t want to frighten his angel so he did everything he could to remain calm.

Frank avoided the food on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, setting the bowl down and lifting the mug. He carefully let Gerard sip at the hot drink before pulling it away. “Is it good? I know it’s not the brand you’re used to but I can’t really afford it since it’s the exclusive special order stuff or whatever,” he said, mostly to himself.

Gerard nodded, watching Frank cautiously. He knew he had never said what his favorite brand of coffee was to an interviewer. He kept his words to himself and ate in silence. Corn flakes were never his favorite cereal, but he trudged through, ignoring how quickly they grew soggy.

The food was eaten quickly and Frank helped Gerard finish off his coffee before standing, the bowl and mug in hand. 

“I have to get to work in about an hour,” Frank said as he walked to the door. “I’ll be gone for a little over four hours and I’ll make some lunch when I get home. Anything in particular you’d like so I can pick up groceries?”

“Um.” Gerard blinked over at him and Frank raised his eyebrows, waiting. “C-can we just have pizza?” he asked. He really didn’t want Frank to cook for him, just in case he tried to poison him.

He’d heard horror stories about fans falling in love with celebrities, stalking them and, ultimately, killing them.

Frank pursed his lips and tapped his finger against the mug. “Well, pizza is more of a dinner meal, but I guess I can let it slide.”

Gerard exhaled, unaware he had been holding his breath. 

“I’ll order one before I leave work. What did you want on it?”

“Ham, peppers and mushrooms,” Gerard replied instantly.

Frank looked up for a few seconds before nodded. “Ham, peppers and mushrooms it is, then,” he smiled. “I’ll get a large so we have leftovers for later.”

Gerard was about to reply when Frank exited the room. He left the door open and Gerard heard water being turned on. The sound hit him hard and he groaned, shifting his legs. “Frank,” he whined, rolling his head back.

“Yeah?” Frank asked, poking his head into the room.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Gerard said, closing his eyes.

Frank jumped and hurried over to the bed. “Shit, right. Sorry.” He dug through the nightstand and grabbed out the cuff key. “Arms up,” he said and Gerard’s eyes blinked open.

He pulled his arms up, watching Frank unlock one. “You know,” he started, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked at Frank. He was grabbing Gerard’s free wrist and securing the cuff back around it. “You don’t need to keep me locked up. I won’t run away.”

Frank sighed, slipping the key into his pants pocket. “I wish I could believe that,” he mumbled sadly. “C’mon. Bathroom’s this way. Watch the food. I’ll clean it up in a minute.”

Gerard frowned and pulled the cover back. He wondered if he could just overpower Frank and get the key from him. He was small, at least a few inches short than Gerard, but he didn’t know if Frank had any sort of self-defence training. He paused when he felt the sheets underneath him and he looked down. “Frank?”

Frank hummed, picking clothes up off the floor and laying them over his arm. 

“Where are my clothes?”

“Right here,” he said, motioning to the clothes over his arm. “Why? Oh, don’t worry. I’ll let you get dressed,” he smirked. “As much as I love seeing you naked, and I really do love it, I want you to be comfortable.” He grinned at Gerard, his eyes raking up and down his bare body.

Gerard looked away. “May I have my underwear then?” he asked, holding his hand out.

“Of course.”

The briefs were placed in Gerard’s hand and he quickly pulled them on.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Frank commented, still grinning at Gerard.

Gerard scowled at him and stood from the bed. He stepped over the eggs and bacon and moved around the room, towards the open door.

“Gerard,” Frank warned and he stopped. “This door is the bathroom.”

Gerard frowned and walked away from the bedroom door, closer to Frank. He stepped past him and into the bathroom. The light flipped on and he glanced over his shoulder, watching Frank lean against the door frame. “I’m not used to having someone watch me piss,” he said.

“Well, I can’t exactly see you, so there should be no problem,” Frank retorted. “Do you want to get dressed before I leave or will your underwear be enough?”

“I want to leave, is what I want,” Gerard stated. He relieved himself and cleaned up, washing his hands in the sink.

Frank remained quiet. He never replied to Gerard’s statement. He knew he wanted to leave but he couldn’t allow it. He held out Gerard’s jeans when he turned back to face him.

Gerard took them and pulled them on, watching Frank’s calm demeanour. He held out his hands for his shirt and Frank stared at him.

“My apartment too cold for you?” he asked.

Gerard scowled at the question. “Just give me my shirt.”

“Why? I’d have to unlock your cuffs and then you’d attack me.”

“I’ll attack you with the cuffs on if I have to,” Gerard growled.

Frank frowned deeply, fisting his hands and clenching his jaw. He took a deep breath and turned, walking back into the bedroom. “Just get back in bed,” he ordered.

There was a finality in his voice and Gerard sighed, following his orders. He started thinking that maybe if he obeyed Frank, he would be able to persuade him to release him. It was a long shot, but he would try it anyway.

He stepped back into the bedroom and crawled up on the bed, leaning up against the pillows. 

Frank followed him, unlocking one cuff and looping his hand around one of the headboard slats. He locked it back and placed the key back into the nightstand, turning away.

Gerard watched where it fell and mentally judged the distance and possibilities of getting the key while Frank was away. It was a slim to none chance and he groaned, rolling his head back against the slat behind him. He saw Frank leave the room and re-enter a moment later, a small brush and dust pan in hand. He closed his eyes while Frank cleaned up the mess.

Taking the dust pan to the kitchen, Frank emptied it and rinsed it clean. He grabbed the paper towel roll and a damp wash cloth, bringing them both to his bedroom. Gerard’s eyes were still shut and he smiled.

He still couldn’t believe he finally had his angel. After eighteen years of loving and watching him from afar, he finally had Gerard in his bedroom. He wished it had been willingly. He knew he was breaking the law by keeping him there but he wanted to keep Gerard safe. He wanted to love him the way he deserved to be loved. Not some silly one night stand where they may never see each other again.

He worked quickly to clean the floor, drying it with the paper towels. He then dragged the comforter over Gerard’s legs, making sure he wouldn’t get cold while he was away.

Gerard’s eyes snapped open when the cover was pulled over him. He watched Frank leave the room once more before relaxing.

Frank wiped the kitchen counters down, drying them with a dish towel. He returned to the bedroom and opened the dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans, a black tank top and socks. He moved to the closet, humming softly to himself, and grabbed a black button up. Setting the clothes on his bed, he stripped down. He could feel Gerard’s eyes on him and he flushed lightly.

Gerard blinked at Frank. _He’s really changing in front of me?_ He watched Frank pick his jeans up before he turned his head away, closing his eyes.

“So, any specific channel you want me to leave on?” Frank asked, buttoning his shirt. “I have a package with quite a lot of channels.” He sat on the bed and pulled his socks on while Gerard thought silently.

“Um, maybe, like, the discovery channel or something?” he murmured, keeping his eyes off his captor.

Frank smiled and stood from the bed. He turned on the small TV sitting on the stand adjacent to the foot of the bed. Searching through the guide menu, he changed it to the discovery channel and turned the volume up a small amount. “Is that loud enough?” he asked, looking over.

Gerard nodded, glancing at the TV.

“Alright. I’m gonna have some breakfast then I gotta leave,” he said.

Gerard remained quiet. He could just barely hear Frank moving around outside the room but he tried to ignore it and focus on the show playing. 

Frank only came in once more, to let Gerard know he was leaving. Gerard ignored him and he frowned, sighing softly. “I’ll be back with pizza in a few hours,” he said, turning to leave the apartment.

~

“Bored,” Gerard groaned. He thumped his head on the headboard slat and closed his eyes. 

The TV had started repeating shows, his arms ached from being held over his head, and his ass hurt from sitting for four hours. His stomach grumbled loudly and he exhaled.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the clean white ceiling for a moment before rolling his head to look around the room. He was placing everything in his mind just in case he managed to escape and it was too dark to see.

Across from the left side of the bed and under the wide window, dressed with light blue curtains, was a long dresser. It was sleek and modern, painted a shiny black over the wood with what looked like chrome handles. There was one nightstand, on the same side as the dresser, which he knew held the key to his freedom. Across from the foot of the bed was the black metal TV stand, a flat screen TV resting on top and a cable box on the shelf beneath it. Two doors were on either side of the TV, one leading to the bathroom and the other to a closet.

A door on the right side of the bed led to the main part of the apartment. He could just make out a deep blue sofa through the door but nothing else.

He thumped his head back against the headboard before scooting down the bed, laying and stretching his arms out. He felt them pop and moaned, rolling his neck before relaxing.

 _Next time I’ll ask for a different channel or the remote,_ he thought with a sigh. _Wait, there shouldn’t be a ‘next time’. This guy needs to let me go. I wonder if I can make a deal with him? Sweeten the one I’ve offered, maybe._

The sound of keys unlocking a door roused Gerard from his thoughts. He stilled and listened, hoping it was somehow a cop searching for him.

“Gerard, I got pizza,” Frank called out and Gerard could hear the smile in his voice. 

It made his stomach drop.

Frank placed his keys in the bowl on the kitchen table, balancing the pizza boxes with one hand. He grabbed the paper towel roll from the counter and headed towards the bedroom. Poking his head in, he saw Gerard still cuffed and laying on the bed with his eyes watching the door. “You’re being awfully quiet,” he grinned, stepping inside. “I got you a large with ham, peppers and mushrooms, just like you asked.”

“Please let me go,” Gerard begged, still watching Frank as he moved to the bed.

Frank only shook his head and set the boxed on the bed. “How about we watch a movie while we eat?” he asked. “Afterward I can give you a blowjob?”

Gerard froze, gawking up at Frank.

“You liked the first one I gave you,” he mumbled and rubbed his neck.

“Will you let me go?” Gerard asked after a moment.

“I can’t, Gerard. It’s not safe outside. Not for you. But I will release your arms from the bed while we eat, if you let me give you one,” he said.

Gerard swallowed. _A blowjob for having my hands free for an hour is a fair enough trade,_ he reasoned. “O-okay,” he replied.

Frank grinned and climbed on the bed. He reached over Gerard and opened the nightstand, feeling around for the key. He pulled it out and unlocked one of the cuffs, letting Gerard bring his arms forward so he could re-cuff it around Gerard’s wrist.

“I know it makes things more difficult, but one day you might not even need them,” he said softly.

Gerard frowned. He didn’t like what that implied.

“I know it’ll take time,” Frank continued as he moved off the bed and to the TV, “but you’ll admit your love for me. You don’t have to be worried about the wrong people finding out. You’re safe here with me.”

Gerard inhaled sharply, sitting up. “I’m-I’m not in love with you,” he stated, watching Frank grab the remote. “I told you, I don’t even know you.”

“And I told you,” Frank retorted, settling on the bed, “you don’t have to be worried anymore. Now, no more talking, it’s movie and pizza time.”

~

Gerard groaned and slid his feet down the bed, lying flat on his back. Frank had been gone for an hour already. Grocery shopping is what he said he was doing.

He had left the TV on a music channel and Gerard was getting a headache from the repeated videos. It seemed the channel played only played ten songs and nine of those were bands Gerard had no interest in.

He sighed and clenched his eyes shut when he heard the front door opening.

“Frank, please come change the channel,” he whined.

Frank chuckled and entered the room. “Sorry, I guess that channel isn’t very good at this hour.” He turned the TV off and placed the remote in front of it. “Better?”

Gerard nodded. He kept his eyes closed and took a deep breath. “Please let me go, Frank.” It was at least the fifth time he’d asked that day and Frank always said ‘it’s too dangerous outside’. “It’s not dangerous for me. I can take care of myself and I promise I won’t press charges against you.”

“Gerard,” Frank frowned. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” He left the room and moved back to the kitchen, beginning to store his groceries away.

~

“Fu-uck,” Gerard groaned. He jerked his hips up and rolled his head back, eyes clenched shut and mouth slack.

Frank pulled his mouth off his cock with a soft ‘pop’ and licked up the underside. He grinned when Gerard shivered and moaned, pressing his face into his bicep. He took the head back into his mouth and swirled his tongue, tasting the pre-cum beading up. Closing his eyes and relaxing his throat, he took Gerard deep, swallowing and moaning before pulling up once more.

“Don’t stop-fuck,” Gerard whined. He raised his head and watched as Frank deep throated him again. His lips were bright red and stretched obscenely around his cock and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was enjoying it just as much as Gerard.

He dropped his head back to the pillow, hips rolling up and fucking Frank’s mouth.

Frank didn’t mind. He slipped his arms under Gerard’s thighs and urged him on.

Gerard’s legs started to tremble and Frank squeezed them gently.

He heard Gerard’s breathes getting shorter and his thrusts became jerky. He knew he was close. Frank plunged down again, Gerard’s cock slipping down his throat just as he came. He pulled off halfway and swallowed, glancing up at Gerard.

Gerard was watching him, mouth open and eyes hazy. He moaned softly and his head fell back to the pillow.

Frank pulled his mouth off Gerard’s dick, licking gently and swallowing. He wiped the spit from his chin with his palm and sat up on his knees.

“I still don’t know how people can swallow,” Gerard said. He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly as he caught his breath.

“I guess it’s an acquired taste,” Frank replied with a smirk, licking his lips.

Gerard groaned loudly and turned his face into his arm. “Disgusting.”

Frank laughed and slipped off the bed. “I’m gonna take a shower. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Gerard grumbled, too low for Frank to hear him. _I’m never getting out of here._

The thought hit Gerard hard and he rolled to his side, pulling his knees up. His wrists protested the movement, once again wrapped around the headboard slat. He had only been Frank’s captive for a day, possibly less, and he was already resigning himself to a fate of being cuffed to a bed and never able to leave or see his family.

 _No, I refuse to give up without a fight,_ he growled, mentally slapping himself.

~

His days became routine.

Frank would uncuff Gerard from the bed in the mornings and evenings so he could use the bathroom. He allowed him to shower on the second day, standing by the door as a guard. 

He’d remain cuffed to the bed for much of the day. Frank would feed him breakfast, usually something homemade. 

Gerard couldn’t deny that Frank was a good cook. Lunch and dinner, he’d let Gerard feed himself.

Frank would go to work, leaving Gerard alone for anywhere from four to six hours before arriving home and cooking, after greeting Gerard.

Gerard asked him every day, multiple times a day, if Frank would release him. He even went as far as promising to stay in touch with Frank, but Frank always refused. He always sounded so sad when he said no and it confused Gerard. He tried to argue that nothing had ever happened to him in thirty years so why would something now.

“Because, Gerard,” Frank frowned. “It was so easy to get you here with me because you’re much too trusting when you drink. What if it hadn’t of been me who offered you a ride? What if it had of been someone who would have killed you and left your body in a ditch off the turnpike? What if it was someone who wanted to torture and abuse and defile you?”

“But-“

“No buts! You’re not leaving and that’s final!”

Gerard snapped his mouth shut, staring at Frank.

He was breathing heavily, hands clenched into fists at his side and eyes closed. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, releasing all the tension in his body with it. When he spoke, his voice was meek and tired. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” He looked up at Gerard and offered a small smile. “We should… we should get some sleep, it’s getting late.”

Gerard only nodded slowly. He adjusted his body on the bed, lying on his back while Frank turned off the light.

He crawled under the cover and curled up, facing Gerard. “I’m sorry,” he said again before turning away.

~

It was the fourth night of Gerard’s captivity. He stood in front of the sink, rinsing his hands after pissing. Looking towards the bedroom, he saw Frank with his back turned as he changed the bed sheets. Gerard quickly brought his hands up to eye level, inspecting the locks on the cuffs.

There was a small keyhole on each one and, just on the thin side of the metal clasp, was a small button, no more than a millimeter in size. 

It felt like the small glimmer of hope in his chest burst into a bright, shining beacon. It had to be an emergency release, in case the key was ever misplaced. 

He straightened his face and shut off the water, drying his hands on the towel. He walked back out to the bedroom just as Frank turned around.

“Hey, beautiful. Um, I was wondering if, uh,” he started, going silent at the end and looking down to their feet.

“What is it?” Gerard asked.

Frank looked back up. His cheeks were tinted pink and he bit his lip. “Would you… um, can we…”

Gerard nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“Can we make love? I feel like if we do, you won’t be scared to admit your feelings anymore,” he said. He bit his lip again and folded his hands together.

Gerard was speechless. He twisted his hands together, thinking of the possibilities.

If they did this, then he’d be giving Frank exactly what he wanted all along. But, it might also tire Frank out enough that Gerard could manage to sneak away now that he found the emergency release on the cuffs.

He nodded slowly and Frank’s face broke out in a wide grin. _At least he asked me and didn’t just force himself on me,_ he thought glumly. He made his way to the bed, lying in his usual spot and raising his arms over his head.

Frank moved fast. He climbed on top of Gerard, straddling his stomach, and fixed his arms through the slats. He was gentle when he leaned down, kissing Gerard.

Gerard followed his lead. He was a little bit curious as to how Frank would feel. If his blowjobs were anything to go by, he figured he was in for a treat.

 _If I ever do get out of here, this won’t be mentioned to anyone,_ he thought. He didn’t want anyone to know the things he had willingly done with Frank.

Frank’s fingers trailed up and down his body while they kissed. He savored the feel and taste of Gerard’s tongue in his mouth, wanting to remember it for as long as he lived.

He worked on removing their clothing, tossing them to the floor without paying attention to where they landed.

Gerard watched carefully, noting where his pants and underwear lay before focusing back on Frank. He stared, observing how Frank’s body moved, how the many tattoos permanently inked into his skin seemed to shift in the light of the lamp. He wouldn’t lie. Frank had an amazing body. Slightly wide shouldered and well-toned but with a bit of extra fat around his hips. He looked to be, in Gerard’s opinion, the perfect body type for drawing.

Frank hovered over him, knees spreading wider on either side of Gerard’s waist. He was watching Gerard, too. Taking in his features and emotions, making sure Gerard was willing to do this. He’d never force him to have sex. Just the thought made his stomach turn.

“Are you sure you want to?” he asked softly. He leaned in close to Gerard’s face, eyes flicking down to his lips and back to his eyes. “I won’t do this unless you want it, too.”

Gerard tensed his arms, testing his restraints before relaxing. He felt Frank’s dick brush against his stomach when Frank leaned closer, pressing his face into Gerard’s neck. “Y-yes,” he answered and Frank pulled away.

Frank paused, scanning Gerard’s face for any trace of a lie. 

He found none.

“Okay.” He reached over and pulled open the nightstand. 

Gerard thought he might have been retrieving the key but he grabbed out a small white bottle and a square of purple foil. _Of course. A condom and lube._ He tried to not be disappointed.

Frank glanced up at him, a shy smile on his face. He was excited to finally have Gerard completely and in the most intimate way. He kneed his way back a few inches and tore the condom wrapper open.

“You know, I’ve never actually done this before,” he said, giggling softly.

Gerard raised his head at the comment. He could see, and feel, Frank’s hands shaking slightly as he rolled the condom on. “You… never?” he asked. “But, so wait. You’ve only ever done blowjobs?”

“Well, yes and no,” Frank shrugged. “I’ve only used toys, dildos mostly. I’ve never been with someone because I was waiting for you. And now, I have you.” He smiled and squirted a dollop of lube onto his fingertips.

Gerard swallowed the lump in throat and laid his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes, gasping when Frank wrapped his hand around his cock.

He stroked him a few times, smearing the lube around. Releasing Gerard’s dick, he shuffled forward and reached around, stretching himself open. He moaned and Gerard opened his eyes again. His head was back, neck bared, and right arm behind his back. Frank’s left hand was resting on his thigh, fingers twitching like he wanted to close his hand into a fist. He let out a sigh when he removed his fingers from his ass.

“Ready?” 

Gerard nodded. His eyes roved up and down Frank’s body, watching him grab his cock and lower himself. He felt the head press against him before it slipped in.

Frank grinned and dropped his hand from Gerard’s dick, taking him in in one swift motion. He hissed and Gerard groaned softly. He rolled his hips and whimpered deep in his throat.

Gerard was trying to keep his movements light, making sure Frank was the one being tired out. He couldn’t help the occasional jerk of his hips or six when Frank let out those throaty moans. They went straight to his gut and his mind started to wander, wondering what other sounds he could get Frank make, wondering how loud he could get him to whine in pleasure.

The bed creaked when Frank leaned back, bracing his hands on Gerard’s thighs. He was moving fast, taking Gerard deep. His eyes slipped closed and he tilted his head back. The moans Gerard was letting out spurred him on. The encouraging words he spoke made him bit his lip.

He wanted Gerard to finish first, before he even thought of touching himself.

“Jesus… Frank,” Gerard panted. He jerked his hips up again, just when Frank came down and moaned. He turned his face into his arm and bucked up again, choking out a whine as he came.

Frank could feel it; the way Gerard’s thighs tensed and shook. He saw him arch his back, his mouth open wide and pressed close to his arm. He reached down and grabbed his own cock, rocking his hips gently as he stroked himself off. He came quickly after, still leaning back and grasping Gerard’s thigh tightly.

He lurched forward, bracing his body on his left hand and kissing Gerard slowly and gently. He was exhausted; his legs and back aching as he pulled off. “I love you,” he hummed, kissing Gerard again.

“I love you too,” Gerard replied quietly. His stomach twisted up in knots from the lie, even more so when Frank’s face lit up.

“I knew you’d admit it one day,” he grinned. “I’ll get us cleaned up for bed.”

Gerard nodded, closing his eyes and sighing. He could feel the burning pain flaring up in his shoulders again but he tried his best to ignore it.

Frank carefully pulled off the condom, holding it from the opening and taking it to the bathroom. He dropped it in the waste basket and washed his hands. After wiping his stomach with a wash cloth, he rinsed and wrung it out, walking back to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Gerard lying on the bed.

His face was content and his breathing soft. Frank wiped Gerard’s stomach and cock down before tossing the cloth into the laundry basket by the door. He turned off the lights in the bathroom and bedroom and crawled into bed, snuggling up to Gerard’s side.

Gerard let out a soft sigh and relaxed, pretending he was on his way to falling asleep.

He laid there for almost two hours, waiting for Frank to fall asleep and as reassurance that he was out. He lifted his head from the pillow, watching Frank’s face while he slept.

Carefully, he fingered the cuff with the button. Finding it was tricky, but he finally brushed his finger over it and pressed with his nail.

There was a click, loud in the silent room, but Frank didn’t stir.

Gerard slowly unwrapped the cuff from his wrist and brought his hands down to eye level and inspected the closed cuff. There was no button on it and he frowned.

Taking a slow breath, he slid out of the bed as quietly as possible.

Frank remained unmoving, breathing softly and curled up on his side.

Gerard exhaled and crouched, searching for his clothes. He found his pants and briefs and grabbed them before tip toeing over to the open door. He didn’t look back at Frank’s sleeping form as he made his way through the living room and to the front door.

He pulled the chain from its place and carefully set it down, preventing it from clanging. The bolt lock was louder than he expected and he held his breath, waiting for Frank to discover him missing.

There was no sound of movement from the bedroom.

He let out a breath and turned the knob, sneaking out into the dimly lit hallway. Quickly dressing himself, he walked down the corridor and past the elevator. He didn’t want to risk it. He headed down the two flights of stairs and out into a lobby.

Once he was outside of the building, Gerard ran down the sidewalk. He didn’t recognise the area, the shops not bringing him any memories. He stopped when he was almost four blocks away, leaning over and bracing his hands on his knees while he panted. He stood and took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around himself. 

A building on the opposite side of the street caught his eye and he smiled. He was only a few mines from his own home. He spotted a payphone and hurried over. Quickly dialling a collect call service, he waited and punched in his brother’s cell phone when prompted. He said his name into the phone when the automated voice asked.

 _”Gerard?! Where are you?! I’ve-we’ve been worried sick!”_ Mikey’s voice rang through and Gerard took another deep breath.

“I’ll tell you everything later, just come pick me up. I’m freezing,” he said, shivering when the wind hit his bare back. “I’m across from A and M.”

He heard Mikey’s keys clanging together and a door opening. _”I’ll be there in a few. Don’t move.”_

“I won’t,” he replied. “Just hurry.” He hung up when he heard a dial tone in his ear and moved away from the phone. Rubbing his arms to keep himself warm, he waited, expecting every car to be his brother.

The sixth one he saw was Mikey. 

He pulled up to the curb and Gerard rushed over. “Thank fuck,” he gasped, opening the door and dropping into the seat.

“Where’s your shirt and shoes?” Mikey questioned. He was squinting at his brother, scrutinizing his appearance.

“Later, just get me home,” Gerard said, flapping a hand. He turned the heat up and rested his feet on the dashboard, warming them.

~

“Gerard, tell me what happened,” Mikey insisted. He pulled the mug of coffee out of Gerard’s hands and frowned.

“Some guy picked me up from a bar a few days ago,” he said, reaching for the mug. Mikey pulled it farther away and Gerard whined. “Fine. I was hitting on this cute guy while I was drunk off my ass and he offered me a ride home but he took me to his home instead and held me ‘hostage’.” He used finger quotations on the word ‘hostage’ because he wasn’t sure if that word was right.

Frank never abused him. He fed him and made sure he was comfortable, even if he was being held against his will.

“Report this creep then,” Mikey said sternly.

Gerard shook his head and grabbed his mug, bringing it to his mouth and gulping down the hot coffee. He sighed when he didn’t see the cuffs on him. Mikey had managed to break the lock and removed the second cuff shortly after they arrived at Gerard’s home. “No, Mikey. I just want to forget about this whole thing.”

“Gerard. He held you against your will. He pretty much kidnapped you. You need to go to the cops. I’ll call them myself if I have to.” He moved to stand from his chair.

“I said no!” Gerard shouted.

Mikey froze before slowly sitting down.

“I don’t want to report this. I’ll just make sure I have someone with me if I go out drinking again. I won’t go anywhere without someone I trust,” he said, sipping at his drink. “I-anyway, he never hurt me. He’s crazy, sure, but he was never gonna harm me.”

“How do you know?” Mikey asked. He rested his crossed arms on the table and leaned forward. “And how was he crazy? Like, mentally ill?”

Gerard groaned and dropped his head back, setting the mug down. “He-I don’t know. He kept saying he was in love with me and about how I felt the same to him but I just couldn’t admit it willingly or some shit. He was crazy, but harmless okay. He even fed me three times a day and let me piss when I needed to.”

Mikey frowned and looked away.

The kitchen was silent, the sound of early morning traffic wafting through the open window.

“I… I think I’ve heard of that before, or-or something like it. I’ll look it up,” Mikey said. He stood from the table and walked to the living room.

Gerard heaved himself up and off the chair, grabbed his coffee, and followed after his brother. He was booting up his laptop when Gerard walked in, determination in his eyes. He got bored when Mikey started searching random phrases and wandered off to the bathroom.

~

Frank shifted in bed, stretching out and yawning. He froze when he felt the empty space next to him. Snapping his eyes open, he looked around the room. “Gerard?” he called.

Silence.

“G-Gerard?!” he called louder. He trembled as he pushed himself up in bed. “No, no it can’t be. Gerard?!”

He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. His heart was hammering in his chest when he saw it was empty.

“No, no, no. Please no,” he chanted, running back to the bedroom. He dropped to his knees and looked under the bed, seeing nothing but dust bunnies and a pair of slippers. He grabbed up a pair of sweats and tugged them on before moving to the living room. “Gerard?! Please come back!” he cried.

Frank could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks when he saw the chain lock hanging down. He rushed over and turned the knob, yanking the door open.

“Gerard!” he called down the hall. His next door neighbor opened their door and watched him for a moment. “H-have you seen a guy, um, about five foot nine with bright red hair?”

The woman shook her head. “Sorry, Frank. I only just got up a half hour ago and I haven’t been outside yet. Is he a friend of yours?”

“He’s-yeah, he is,” he stammered out. He turned and ran down the hall, slamming his hand on the elevator call button. He bounced on his feet as he waited, darting inside the second the doors opened and pressing the ground floor button repeatedly. “C’mon. C’mon. Faster.”

The doors closed and the elevator descended, stopping a moment later. The doors opened and Frank dashed out through the lobby and into the early morning air. It was chilly and he shivered.

“Gerard?!” he shouted, looking down both sides of the sidewalk. He ran down the street, looking down every alley for two blocks before doubling back and checking the other direction. He called out to Gerard until his throat burned from yelling.

He panted when he ended up back in front of his apartment complex. 

“No, please God, no,” he cried.

Frank stood in front of the building, arms wrapped around his body, and waited. He wanted Gerard to come back. He prayed he would come back.

He stood for over an hour, his feet freezing on the concrete before a warm arm wrapped around his shoulder. He looked up slowly, seeing his neighbor from earlier offering him a sad smile.

“You’ll catch your death out here,” she said softly, turning him and leading them back into the warm building. “I’m sure your friend will call and let you know he’s alright. Just you wait and see.”

She walked them back to the elevator, never taking her arm off Frank’s shoulder, and said things to try to comfort him.

None of the words gave him any comfort. He felt empty without Gerard.

“He’ll call, Frank. I know he will,” she said, leaving him just inside his apartment. 

The door shut behind him and he walked to his bedroom. Looking to the bed, Frank choked out a sob before dropping to the floor. He crawled to the foot of the bed and leaned against the footboard. 

He pulled his knees to his chest and cried. His body shook from the sobs and he knew his feet were in pain from the cold of being outside but he couldn’t feel them.

His whole body felt numb, like he was an empty shell.

~

“Erotomania,” Mikey stated. He was leaning forward, hand on his chin, while he read an article on the internet.

“Sounds sexy,” Gerard commented. He yelped when Mikey smacked his arm. “Rude.”

Mikey scowled at him for a second before turning back to his computer. “It’s the belief that a celebrity is in love with you, that they’re sending you some form of message to show their love. Like it lists telepathy, hand signals, eye movements or certain looks as the ways and it’s usually coupled with some form of mental illness, like schizophrenia, delusional disorder or bipolar mania,” he read out. “So I guess you’re right. The dude is crazy.”

“I told you, but,” he paused, pursing his lips. “I don’t know. I doubt he had schizophrenia, he never took any pills and he wasn’t like paranoid or anything. The bipolar thing, maybe, but, hmm.” He paused again, rubbing his eyes. “Anyway, I’m exhausted. I’m gonna get some sleep.” 

Mikey watched him stand from the couch and turn towards the hallway.

“Do not tell mom and dad. I’ll come up with something to tell them later,” Gerard warned, pointing a finger.

“I promise,” Mikey huffed out. He went back to his computer and continued his research.

~

“Hey, Ma,” Gerard grinned.

“Gerard Arthur Way, where have you been?” Donna scolded, pulling him into a tight hug. “You said you were getting back almost five days ago.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “Yeah, about that. I kinda met someone the day before I was gonna come back,” he started, following her into the house.

“Met someone or ‘met someone’?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, it was just a fling,” he said. He dropped to the couch, Donna sitting next to him. “I don’t know. It was spontaneous and I kinda got swept up in it and forgot to even call. Sorry ‘bout that, by the way. I didn’t mean to worry you and Dad, or Mikey.”

Donna patted his knee and clucked her tongue. “Just see that it doesn’t happen again. Your father was ready to file a missing persons report.”

Gerard groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. “Ah shit, really?”

She hummed before sitting back. “So, tell me about this little fling you had.”

~

Gerard shuffled around his living room, steaming mug of coffee in hand. He wondered why Frank had taken him in the first place. Most of the information Mikey had found out about erotomania didn’t seem to fit. 

Frank didn’t act like he was mentally ill. He led a fairly stable life, from what Gerard could tell. He had a job, a decent apartment, and, except for the few burst of anger he showed, seemed like a completely normal guy.

He had been home for four days now and the question had been nagging him since Mikey had first picked up the phone.

He decided he had to know. He needed to know why.

Pulling on his jacket, he grabbed up his keys and left. The drive to Frank’s apartment building was short.

Gerard parked in the lot and turned off the engine. He took a deep breath and exhaled before climbing out of the car. He patted his pockets, sighing in relief when he felt his phone, and headed inside the building. He took the elevator up to the third floor and stepped out, pausing. 

He didn’t know which door was Frank’s. He remembered passing three or four doors when he escaped a few days prior so he started with the third door to the right of the elevator.

Number thirty six.

He knocked softly and waited. 

No one answered.

Knocking again, louder this time, he called out. “Frank? I-it’s me, Gerard.”

No response.

“Maybe he’s not home,” he hummed. He looked to the knob and gripped it. Biting his lip, Gerard turned it, expecting it to stop suddenly.

It didn’t. The door swung open and Gerard poked his head inside.

“Frank? H-hello?” he called out. He pulled his phone from his pocket, ready to call the cops if Frank tried to attack him. Even if he was technically breaking and entering.

The apartment was quiet and still and Gerard shivered. It wasn’t cold so Frank must have just left for a moment.

 _Maybe he went to the store,_ he thought, walking farther inside. “Frank? Are you home?” he asked as he moved towards the bedroom. The door was open and he looked in, confusion and fear hitting him.

He could see a pair of feet near the foot of the bed and dread filled his body.

“Frank?” He moved to the end of the bed, peering over the footboard.

Frank was lying on the floor, arms pulled loosely to his chest. He wore only a pair of grey sweatpants and his skin was pale, much paler than Gerard remembered.

He crouched down and touched his shoulder. “Frank? Wake up.”

He didn’t move. His body was cold, nearly ice cold, even though the room was comfortably warm. 

Gerard looked down to the phone clutched in his hand. He unlocked it while he placed his fingers on Frank’s neck, relieved to feel a pulse.

Dialling the emergency services, he waited while it rang. It felt like years before the operator answered.

 _”9-1-1, what’s the nature of your emergency?”_ the man asked, voice calm and steady.

“Um, yeah, my-my friend? He’s not moving, he won’t wake up and he’s c-cold, but he’s breathing. I need an ambulance,” Gerard stated. He looked around the room for any kind of bottles or pills Frank might have taken. “I-I don’t see any pills or bottles around him.”

 _”What’s the address, sir?”_ His calm voice annoyed Gerard.

He groaned and thought. “Uh, it’s Record Side apartments. Apartment number thirty six,” he said. “Should I… should I wrap him in a cover? He’s so cold.”

 _”Yes, sir. Keep him warm. The ambulance is on its way,”_ the man answered.

Gerard nodded, forgetting the man couldn’t see him. He reached up and dragged the comforter from the bed, wrapping it around Frank’s body, leaving only his head exposed. He kept his fingers resting on Frank’s neck and closed his eyes, feeling his pulse.

It was weak, far too weak, and Gerard feared it was his fault. He had left and Frank tried to kill himself.

The thought made his stomach twist up in knots.

He didn’t know how long he sat, fingers resting lightly on Frank’s neck, but he heard the sound of numerous feet on the hardwood floors of the living room and looked up.

Three EMT’s entered the room, two leading a gurney into the room. The third crouched down in front of Gerard and started speaking.

He blinked and shook his head. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked, staring up at the men.

“Do you know if he took anything?” the man asked again.

“No, I didn’t see anything, but-but I only got here a few minutes ago,” he replied.

The man nodded and pulled the cover from Frank’s body. He pushed Gerard’s hand away and felt for his pulse before nodding. 

Gerard couldn’t hear the words he was saying to the other two men. A rush of white noise filled his head. A hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts.

“What’s his name?” the man asked.

“F-Frank Iero. He’s twenty five. I don’t know anything about family,” Gerard replied. His voice sounded off to his ears but the EMT nodded.

It was then he noticed the other two men were gone, and Frank was gone, too. Just the comforter crumpled on the ground near Gerard’s knees.

“What hospital are you taking him to?” he asked as he stood.

“St. Michael’s,” he said, walking out of the apartment.

Gerard closed the door and followed him down the hall. He watched as the two with the gurney, Frank lying motionless on top, stepped into the elevator. The third man stepped inside behind them and Gerard hurried for the stairs.

~

“Gerard, you fucking idiot!” Mikey shouted as he stormed into the hospital waiting room.

Gerard jumped, staring at his brother’s enraged face as he stopped in front of him.

“I told you not to try to see him again!” he growled.

“I’m sorry, but Mikey. I need to know why he did it,” Gerard replied. His voice was soft and he looked to his feet again. 

The doctor hadn’t been out to tell him about Frank’s condition yet and he was worried. Maybe he had taken pills and they couldn’t tell Gerard he died because he’s not family.

“I just need to know,” he said again.

Mikey groaned and sat in the chair next to his brother. “You’re a fucking idiot,” he grumbled. His anger was fizzling out and he sighed. “But at least you’re okay.”

“It’s Frank I’m worried about. Mikey, what if he took something? What if it’s because I left? I know it’s because I left. Fuck.” He bit his lip and rested his head in his palms.

Mikey rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Gerard’s back, rubbing his trembling shoulders. “It’s not your fault. We already know he was unstable-“

“No, he wasn’t,” Gerard snapped. “He was fucking stable, okay? I was there for four fucking days and he was probably more stable than I fucking am.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. But, just. There has to be something wrong with him to try this?” he asked softly. “Don’t you think?”

Gerard remained silent.

A doctor stopped in front of the two, clearing her throat. “Gerard Way?” she asked, looking between them

Gerard looked up tiredly. “Y-yes?”

She nodded and read the clipboard in hand. “He’s stable, but only just. As near as we can tell, he hasn’t ate or drank anything for roughly four days, judging by the state his body is in.”

Gerard stood up at the news and clasped his hands together. “C-can I see him?”

“I’m afraid not. He’s in ICU and we had to put him in a medical coma while his body receives the nutrients it needs. We’ll have to keep him under for a few days, if he even makes it through the night,” she said. He face was calm but her voice told Gerard they weren’t expecting Frank to make it.

He felt his stomach drop and he sat back down, his legs going weak.

“If he does make it, you will be able to visit him in two days. We’ll also be contacting his family with any news.”

Gerard nodded. Of course they’d contact his parents. He’d want them to contact his own parents if he was in Frank’s position. She turned to leave the waiting room when Gerard spoke again. “S-so, he didn’t take anything?”

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. “He had nothing in his system.” She turned away again when Gerard stayed silent.

Mikey groaned and rubbed his temples. “C’mon, Gerard. Time to go.” He stood and crossed his arms. 

Gerard remained still, biting his thumb and staring at the tile floor.

“Gerard, seriously,” he scowled. “You can’t even see him and I doubt they’d even let you anyway. You’re not family,” he stated and Gerard hunched his shoulders. “I don’t even know why you want to see him. He’s… he’s crazy.”

Gerard glared at him and Mikey sighed in exasperation. 

“Look, regardless of his… mental health, the doctor said you can’t see him today anyway. They’re calling his parents as we speak and they have a lot more right to see their son than you do. So, let’s just go home and have dinner and get some sleep,” he offered carefully.

“Fuck,” Gerard whined. “I… I guess you’re right.” He let out a deep breath and slowly got to his feet, Mikey leading him out of the hospital.

~

Gerard woke early, much earlier than normal. Mikey wouldn’t be up for at least another hour and, even though his room was at the other end of the long hall, he was the lightest sleeper Gerard had ever met.

He slipped out of bed and dressed in yesterday’s clothes, pulled on a pair of vans and pocketed his phone, wallet and keys. He then crept out of his room.

The house was quiet when he made his way to the front door. Gerard made it outside and to his car before he let out a shaky breath. He buckled his seatbelt and started the car, starting for the hospital.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to see Frank today, but he wanted to at least know how he was doing. If he made it through the night.

He shuddered at the thought of Frank dying. He still felt like it was his fault.

When Gerard pulled into the hospital parking lot, he turned off the engine and waited inside his car for a while, just breathing slowly. He kept reminding himself that Frank hadn’t taken anything so there was probably a higher chance he was still alive.

Probably.

Gerard took a shaky breath and finally stepped out of the car. The walk to the front door and then the information desk felt longer than it should have been.

The man behind the curved desk looked up, smiling softly when Gerard stepped up. “Can I help you, sir?” he asked and Gerard tensed.

“Uh, F-Frank Iero? H-he was brought in yesterday,” he stammered. “I was…,” he paused, taking a breath. “I was wondering how he was doing?”

“Are you family?” the man asked, fingers poised over the keybroad.

Gerard shook his head. “No, I’m a-a friend. I’m the one who found him and called 9-1-1,” he explained and the man nodded.

He started typing and hummed softly. “Well, he’s stable. He’s still in the ICU and visitations aren’t allowed for the moment.” Gerard nodded at the words.

Frank was alive and stable. The words made the vice in his chest loosen tremendously.

“If you’d like to visit him, you can tomorrow, although he’ll still be unconscious for at least another two or three days. Depending on how well his body reacts to his treatment. Visiting hour is from two to three and has a maximum of two persons per patient,” the man explained with that soft smile again. “When he’s moved to a normal room, he’ll be allowed up to four visitors.”

“Thank you,” Gerard said. He was cheerful, or he felt more cheerful than he did the previous day. “Um, thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome, sir,” he smiled and Gerard turned away. 

His feet took him back outside and to his car. He climbed in and started the engine, his stomach growling in protest. He shook his head and pulled out of the lot, heading for a diner for some breakfast.

He didn’t want to face Mikey just yet. He knew he was going to yell again about Gerard trying to see Frank and he wanted to postpone it as long as possible.

~

Mikey glared at Gerard when he walked into the kitchen, following his every move. “You’re still a fucking idiot,” he spat, but there little venom in the words. “I looked up more info on that condition or whatever and there are reports of people, _celebrities,_ Gerard, being killed because they refused to love the crazy person.”

“Stop calling him that,” Gerard groaned. 

He pinched his lips when Mikey said “No.”

“Look, he might have this erotomania or whatever but he’s not insane, okay?” he argued. “I told you, he never hurt me when I refused to acknowledge my ‘feelings for him’.”

“You’re defending him. I can’t believe this, you’re actually defending the guy,” Mikey gawked. “Gerard, he kidnapped you and held you hostage for four days. Did you forget that already?”

Gerard ignored him, choosing to grab out a can of soda from the fridge instead.

“Gerard. Don’t ignore me. This is serious!” Mikey stated. “I still don’t know why you won’t press charges against him.”

“Because I was drunk, okay? I was hammered and I came on to him and he saw the fucking opportunity and took it!” Gerard shouted. “I fucking told you that already. It was fucking half my fault, okay?” He stormed out of the kitchen and down the hall, slamming the door to his studio behind him.

~

Gerard sat in the waiting room for the ICU. It was still ten minutes before visiting hour even started. The nurse at the station already cleared Gerard for the visit and she was watching him quietly. He bit at his nails and stared at the floor, waiting for the nurse to say he could go in.

The sounds of the hospital quickly become white noise in his ears.

“Excuse me?” a woman asked and Gerard looked up.

An older couple were standing a few feet away, watching him closely. He raised his eyebrows to show he was listening.

“Are you Gerard Way?” she asked and Gerard groaned inwardly.

 _A fan, of course._ He nodded politely and stood.

“You’re the one who found my son?” she asked.

Gerard froze. He could just make out the tears in her eyes and, looking to the man, he could see Frank’s eyes. His parents. “Yes.”

The second the word left his mouth, the woman engulfed him in a tight hug. “I’m Linda and this is Frank, and… well,” she took a shaky breath. “Thank you so much!” she cried. “Without you, he’d-he’d be-“ she cut off sobbing into Gerard’s jacket.

Her husband pulled her back carefully, soothing her with soft words.

“Mister and Mrs Iero?” the nurse called gently and the woman looked up, tears still streaming down her cheeks. “You two can go in now,” she smiled, extending a hand towards the ICU doors.

“Oh, but, did you want to see him?” the woman asked, looking over at Gerard.

He felt his heart break and his stomach clenched. He did want to see Frank but his parents should have priority. “No, it’s okay. I can wait,” he said, giving her a warm smile.

She smiled back before her husband lead her into the room.

Gerard sat back in the chair, once again listening to the sounds of the hospital. His chest clenched up when he heard Frank’s mother crying through the door.

He sat and waited, keeping his eyes on the floor. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out, seeing _Mikey_ on the screen. With a groan, he answered.

“What Mikey?”

_”Where the hell are you? Wait, let me guess. The hospital.”_

“Of course I’m at the hospital. I’m waiting to see Frank. I’ll be home later,” he said, ending the call before his brother could speak.

The phone buzzed again and he turned it off, slipping it back into his pocket.

~

He didn’t get to see Frank on the first visiting day. 

Frank’s parents stayed in the room the whole hour. 

Gerard stood before they exited the room, leaving the hospital for the day. He’d try again tomorrow.

~

He arrived at the hospital five minutes before the visiting hour and sat in the chair again. There were a few other people waiting but he didn’t see Frank’s parents.

When the nurse said visiting hour was starting, he stood and looked to the hallway. He didn’t want to take time away from Frank’s parents if they were coming.

He saw no one resembling them and headed inside.

Finding Frank’s bed was easy enough, it was the second closest to the door. There was a chair placed on the right side of the bed and Gerard moved forward slowly, sitting on the edge of the seat. His eyes roved over Frank’s features, stomach tightening with each second that passed.

He was pale, but not as pale as he had been when Gerard found him. His eyes had dark, near purple bruising around them and his lips were cracked and rough. His hair looked dull under the fluorescent.

Gerard reached out, touching Frank’s fingertips.

He was cold, much too cold to be healthy.

With a quick glance around, he shrugged off his jacket and laid it over Frank’s torso, tucking it over his shoulders so it wouldn’t slip. He couldn’t bear to focus on the breathing tube or IV drip for too long. Just spotting them made his queasy. 

He gently gripped Frank’s hand, behind careful to not touch the needle in the back of his hand.

The sounds of the room faded around him.

Gerard jerked forward, releasing Frank’s hand when he was tapped on the shoulder.

“I’m afraid visiting hour is over,” a male nurse said softly.

“Oh, um. O-okay.” Gerard stood slowly, stretching his legs out and popping his shoulders. “Is… is it okay if I leave my jacket with him?”

The nurse pinched his lips together, thinking. “Well, he’ll be moved into a normal room tomorrow, so I’ll put it with his things for now and give it to him then. Would that be okay?”

Gerard nodded. He looked down, stroking Frank’s pinky finger once before leaving the room.

~

Frank was wheeled out of the ICU shortly before noon. A nurse replaced his breathing tube with a simpler nasal tube and changed out his IV bag. 

The doctor arrived a few minutes later and administered the medicine to rouse him from the medical coma. He waited, checking Frank’s vitals and writing the numbers down before slipping out of the room.

A second nurse stepped in, a black leather jacket slung over her arm. She had the first nurse lift Frank into a sitting position while she wrapped the jacket over his shoulders, smoothing it down his back. 

He was laid back down and the two nurses left the room.

~

Frank took a deep breath, stopping short when he coughed. It racked his chest and he groaned weakly.

“Oh! Frankie!” he heard a female voice call.

Hands were on the side of his face. Warm, soft, and comforting. He peeked an eye open, squinting into the bright room. “Where am I?” His voice was hoarse and he coughed again.

“You’re at the hospital, baby,” the woman said. 

He blinked, clearing his vision until he could make out a familiar shape. “Mom?”

“Yes, Frankie,” she smiled, pulling him into a gentle hug.

Frank tried to hug back but his arms felt like lead weights. He was sat back against the bed. He rolled his head to the side, seeing his parents tear stained faces. The realization of why he was in the hospital hit him quickly, like a kick to the gut. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, clenching the cover under his hands. “I’m sorry, this is… this is entirely my fault.”

Linda shushed him, stroking her fingers through his greasy hair. “No, baby. Nothing is your fault. It’s okay.”

He hiccupped and reached out, clinging to her sweater sleeve. “But-but it is,” he insisted. He rolled his face away, spotting something black on his shoulder. He realized it was a jacket, soft leather and black in color. He sighed. “I don’t deserve this jacket, just take it back.”

“Frank, we didn’t give you the jacket,” his dad said softly.

Frank frowned and rolled his head back to look up at them. “You… you didn’t? But, then who did?”

Linda rubbed her chin, pursing her lips. “Oh, it must have been that handsome young man. The one who saved you,” she said, smiling at him and rubbing his hair again. “He was wearing a jacket just like that.”

Frank furrowed his brow, frowning at the words. Who would have come to see him besides his parents? “Who? What was his name?” 

“Gerard Way,” she smiled.

Frank froze. His eyes went wide and he tensed. “N-no, that can’t be… you’re lying. He wouldn’t- He’d never. He hates me,” he choked out.

His parents frowned, looking at each other. “Why would he hate you? He’s the one who found you and called for an ambulance.”

He slid down the bed, hunching into his shoulders and the jacket. “Because I kinda did something not very legal,” he mumbled into the fabric. It smelled like Gerard and laundry soap.

“Frank, what did you do?” Linda scolded, hands on her hips.

“Um.” He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see their reactions. “I took him home and kept him there for four days.”

“Kept him?” his dad questioned.

Frank grumbled, ducking lower into the jacket. It was very warm. “I handcuffed him to my bed.”

“Frank Anthony! How could you!” Linda gasped.

“I’m very, very disappointed in you,” Frank Sr. said.

Frank could hear the disappointment in his voice and he rolled over, away from them. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted him to love me,” he cried. “To love me like I love him.”

The room was silent while Frank cried. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him back over to lie on his back. “Frank, is this the same boy you liked from school?” his dad asked softly and Frank nodded. “But why didn’t you just try to get to know him?”

“I c-couldn’t get close enough to,” he sniffled. “H-his friends never let me t-talk to him.” He took a shaky breath and continued. “And… and now he’s famous and I’ll never get to see him again because he hates me.”

“You’d be lucky if that’s all he feels towards you,” Linda stated. She crossed her arms and Frank lowered his head. “You owe him an apology, at the very least. You’re lucky the police haven’t come to arrest you for this.”

“I-I know,” he murmured. “I can’t make it up to him. I know I can’t.”

~

Gerard stepped out of his car and walked into the hospital. He knew he was late; the visiting hour was already half over when he finally let his last meeting of the day. He stopped by the desk before heading back to the ICU.

“I’m here to see Frank Iero,” he said, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

The nurse nodded and typed the name into the computer. “He’s in room 406, fourth floor. There’s still half an hour of visiting time left,” she said with a smile and a nod of her head to the elevator.

Gerard paused. “He’s… he’s not in the ICU anymore?”

“No, he was moved yesterday morning,” she replied.

He nodded shortly and turned, quickly heading for the elevator. He managed to slip in before the doors shut and pressed the number four on the wall.

The hallway was noisy, nurses and doctors constantly walking up and down and small children running while their parents or older siblings chased after them. 

Gerard bit his lip and looked for the sign indication the room numbers. He found it just next to the elevators and headed off for the room. The door was ajar when he arrived and voices spilled out. He could hear two voices well, a man and woman. _Frank’s parents,_ he reminded himself. The third voice was much softer and harder to hear but he knew it was Frank.

He looked around and found a chair a few feet away, sitting in it while he waited. He wasn’t sure if they still had the two person limit for visitations but he figured it was better to let Frank have time with his parents.

He drew out his phone while he waited, checking through his messages and appointments. He had nothing until early tomorrow. Turning his WiFi on, and thanking whatever gods there were that the hospital had a great signal, he started to browse the internet the keep himself occupied.

“Oh, Gerard?” a voice called and he looked up quickly, spotting Frank’s father.

He stood and shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket. “Yes?”

“We didn’t realize you were here. I’m afraid there isn’t much time left, but you can go on in,” he offered. “Oh, and since Frank’s in a normal room now, they have a four person limit on visitors, so if we’re in when you get here, you can just come on in.”

Gerard nodded. “Thank you. Um, I’m just gonna… go in now,” he said and walked to the door.

Frank’s mother stepped out just as he reached it and smiled. “Gerard, I was wondering if we’d see you again. Go on in, Frank’s awake,” she said, patting his back.

He gulped. _Frank’s awake?_ He took a breath and entered the room.

Frank was lying on the bed, Gerard’s leather jacket behind him and over his shoulders, and facing away from the door.

Gerard cleared his throat and Frank looked over.

His eyes widened with shock and he tried to push himself to sit up, failing and falling the few inches back to the bed. “Y-you actually came?” he asked, voice shaking as he watched Gerard step closer.

“I did. Um.” He moved closer, sitting in the chair next to the bed. “You… you’re looking better, um, good,” he said.

Frank blushed and shrugged his shoulders. He was looking healthier than Gerard remembered. His hair, while still dirty and greasy, wasn’t as dull and his skin had more color to it, his tattoos not standing out so dramatically anymore. The dark circles under his eyes were all but gone and his lips were much less cracked. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, cheeks still pink.

“Why did you do it?” Gerard asked suddenly.

Frank tensed, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m-I’m sorry,” he choked out, wiping at his face. “I just… I love you.”

Gerard shook his head with a sigh. “But, I don’t even know you. How can you love someone whom you’ve never even met?”

Frank shrugged and wiped his face again, tears still slipping down his cheeks.

“If you had, I don’t know, tried to get to know me. Maybe talk to me instead of… of what you did, we could have become friends.” Gerard wanted to add ‘or more’ but he stopped himself. He reached forward and wiped some of the tears from Frank’s cheeks, pulling his hand away with a sigh when Frank leaned into the touch. “I don’t even know if I want to try to be friends now.”

“No,” Frank sobbed, trying to grab at Gerard’s sleeve. He missed and his hand fell back to the bed. “Please. I’m sorry! I tried to. I-I really did,” he cried, reaching again and weakly gripping Gerard’s jacket sleeve. “I t-tried for years but you-you never noticed me.”

Gerard was silent, watching as Frank took a shaky breath. His hand clenched the fabric of his jacket tighter.

“I told you I’ve been in love with you for eighteen years, and it’s true,” he said, looking straight into Gerard’s eyes. He wanted Gerard to know he was telling the truth. “I fell in love with you when I was seven years old, almost eight.”

The door to the room opened before Frank could continue and Gerard looked over. A female nurse was standing in the doorway. “I’m afraid visiting time is over,” she said.

Gerard moved to stand and Frank quickly grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. “Please let him stay a little longer. He only just got here and he’s not bothering me,” he begged the nurse. “Please. I promise I’ll never ask again.”

The nurse quirked her lips to the side before peering out into the hall. “I’ll be back in one hour and that’s it,” she said.

Frank grinned brightly and loosened his grip on Gerard. “Thank you,” he smiled.

She nodded and stepped back into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

~

“So that’s where those gloves went,” Gerard laughed, shaking his head. “I always thought I dropped them or something.”

Frank blushed heavily, looking to his hands. “I, uh. I still have them. But they’re so frayed that I can’t wear them anymore so I keep them in a box with a few other things.”

“What other things? And please don’t say, like, used condoms.”

“Oh, God. No. I’m not disgusting, Gerard,” Frank grimaced. He shuddered at the thought. “I meant, like, some of your old art that you threw out at school.”

Gerard nodded. “Well, I guess that’s not that creepy. Still kinda creepy though.”

Frank pouted and hunched down in the jacket. The room remained silent for a while before Frank exhaled softly. “I owe you more than an apology, but I don’t think I can ever make what I did up to you,” he said quietly.

“Just, don’t try it again. With me or anyone else,” Gerard suggested.

Frank nodded. “Do you want your jacket back?”

Gerard hummed before shaking his head. “Nah, you keep it. I don’t mind.” He saw Frank flush again, his cheeks tinted bright pink and a small smile on his face.

“Alright, the hour’s up,” the nurse said, walking into the room. “Frank, it’s dinner time so your guest has to be going. He can come back tomorrow,” she turned to look at Gerard, “during normal visiting hours.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gerard said. He stood, Frank’s hand slipping from his sleeve and down to the bed, and rubbed his neck.

Frank whined softly when Gerard stepped away from his bed. “Gerard? You will come back, right?” he asked.

“Of course. I’ll be here tomorrow,” he answered and Frank relaxed, watching him leave the room.

~

Mikey grumbled, arms crossed tight over his chest. He sighed in frustration when Gerard pulled his jacket on. “Gerard, seriously. Don’t go see him,” he said.

Gerard looked over and shook his head.

“What if he tries to kidnap you again?”

“What?” Gerard laughed. “Mikey, he’s in the hospital. How is he gonna kidnap me? Or, better yet, where is he gonna hide me? Under his bed? There’s not much space under those things.”

Mikey groaned and dropped his arms to his side.

“Look, I’m going okay? He’s trying to make it up to me, even though we both know he can’t but he’s doing his best,” he said. “I’ll be back in about two hours.” He walked to the door and left the house, Mikey glaring at him the whole time.

The drive to the hospital was longer than usual. Gerard groaned at the traffic, wondering where everyone was going at this time of day. He finally pulled into the parking lot, cut off the engine and climbed out.

He adjusted his jacket and started for the door. A nod to the nurse, who barely took notice of him, and Gerard walked to the elevator, taking it up to the fourth floor. He paused at the partially open door, listening to the voices for a moment.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and stepped in.

“Yeah, I will. I promise,” Frank said before looking to the door. “You came back. I was worried I had scared you away yesterday.”

Gerard gave him a small smile as he moves closer. 

Frank’s parents were on the opposite side of the bed and Linda stood, walking around to Gerard. “Thank you again for saving Frank,” she said, pulling Gerard into a hug.

“You’re welcome, um,” he paused, biting his lip.

“Frank’s already told us what happened. About what he did,” Frank Sr. said, pointing a warning finger at his son, who pouted and crossed his arms.

Gerard nodded and Linda stepped back, looking at her watch.

“We have to get going now. I got shopping to do and Frank here can’t take any more time off work,” she said. She turned to Frank, giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “We’ve already called your boss and explained the situation as lightly as we could so you’ve been given three weeks of paid leave,” she explained and Frank nodded. “I’ll come see you tomorrow, Frankie.”

“Okay, mom,” he smiled, sitting forward on his bed. “Bye, guys.”

Gerard gave a small wave as the two left the room, shutting the door behind them. He turned back to Frank and moved around the bed, sitting in the recently vacated seat. “So… what were you agreeing to when I came in?” he asked, not sure if he was allowed to know.

“Therapy,” Frank said quickly. 

Gerard blinked up at him from the ease in his voice when he answered.

“I know I’m sick, and, well, I’d like to know how sick. So-so something like this doesn’t happen again,” he said, biting his fingernails. “I wanna get better.” He nodded to himself and Gerard smiled.

“You’re already looking much better,” he commented and Frank blushed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Frank shook his head, dropping his hand from his mouth. “You didn’t, I just. I’m not used to compliments, especially from you. I would have thought you’d never want to see me again. Gotten a restraining order or something.”

Gerard sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I was considering it, but you never did harm me. Even when we, y’know, had sex, you still asked me beforehand. You probably would have stopped if I said so,” he said, looking at his free hand.

“Of course I would have. I wasn’t going to rape you. I do know the difference between right and wrong,” he stated and Gerard looked up, doubt on his face. “Okay, I get it. I do know that what I did anyway was wrong, but I didn’t, like drug you or anything. I had a… a momentary lapse of judgement.”

“Okay, you can call it that,” Gerard smirked.

Frank pouted, lying back on his bed.

“So…,” Gerard started and Frank looked over. “Do you know when you’ll be released? What are you gonna do?”

“They said in a few days, once they’re sure I’m healthy,” he said, playing with his cover. “Mom and Dad said it would be best to stay with them for a few weeks, just to make sure my therapy is helping.”

Gerard nodded. He glanced at the window for a moment before focusing on Frank. “Would you like to, I don’t know, get coffee or something? In a public place, of course,” he asked.

Frank’s face lit up with a bright smile and he nodded quickly. “Yes! That’d be amazing!” he said, excitement filling his every word.

“Okay, how about one week from Thursday?” he asked and Frank nodded again, leaning forward. “We can meet up at eleven at Starbucks?”

“Of course. That sounds perfect,” Frank replied happily.

Gerard nodded to himself, wondering if he made the right decision. He figured it would be fine seeing as Starbucks was a pretty big and public place. He made a mental note to invite someone else along, just in case. “I’d… I’d like to get to know you more, Frank. I’d like to be friends, but,” he paused. 

Frank was holding his knees to his chest, watching his with wide eyes.

“But, I just don’t think I trust you enough to be anything more than that,” he finished.

“I don’t blame you,” Frank said quietly. He looked down to his knees and squeezed them gently.

“Mikey can probably feel me saying those words. I bet his ‘brotherly betrayal’ radar is going haywire,” he joked. “He doesn’t want me to even visit you while you’re in here.”

Frank frowned at the words. He sighed and turned his head away. “He has every right to feel that way. I’m really sorry for what I did. I know it was wrong, even when I was taking you to my place, I knew it was illegal, but… it’s just. My feelings for you are so strong that I couldn’t help myself. It was like I was given a sign from Heaven or something,” he rushed out before pinching his lips closed.

“Frank,” Gerard said softly. He touched Frank’s hand gently and Frank looked over at him. “I do forgive you. For the most part, at least. You know it was wrong and you’ve apologised. You never once hurt me, which I am grateful for. You could have easily done anything to me without my permission. You could have killed me when I refused you, but you didn’t.”

“I’d never hurt you,” Frank mumbled dejectedly. “I love you too much.”

“I know you wouldn’t. And I know that’s how you feel. I’m, well, I’m sorry, as well,” he shrugged, rubbing his neck. “I shouldn’t have said ‘I love you’ when I didn’t mean it. I just wanted you to be happy enough to go to sleep quickly so I could get out.”

Frank nodded, sniffling. “How did you get out, anyway?”

“The cuffs had a safety button,” Gerard said.

Frank groaned.

“You know, though. It wasn’t all bad, aside from being cuffed to a bed most of the day,” Gerard said lightly, leaning back in his chair. He saw Frank watching him, curiosity written on his face. “The sex was pretty good and you are amazing at blowjobs,” he grinned.

“Ah, fuck you,” Frank whined, burying his red face in his knees.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Gerard laughed. “But it’s true. Any guy who gets with you would be fucking lucky.”

Frank groaned again and wrapped his arms over his head.

~

“One soy latte for you,” Gerard smiled, setting the large mug on the table in front of Frank. “And one mocha frap for Mikey, and one black coffee for me.”

“Thank you,” Frank smiled, lifting the mug to take a sip.

Mikey nodded shortly and picked his drink up as well, watching Frank over the rim. Gerard kicked his leg from under the table and gave him a ‘knock it off’ look, causing him to groan.

“How’s the doctor working out?” Gerard asked. He was letting his drink cool for a moment.

“Great, actually. I mean, it’s a little slow going, but I’m working on learning the difference in reality and my imagination for… certain things,” he replied, taking another, longer sip of his drink.

Gerard nodded. “That’s wonderful. I’m glad it’s helping.”

Mikey remained silent but he didn’t glare any longer, choosing to focus on his phone instead.

“Thanks, I’m glad, too,” Frank smiled shyly. “And thanks for actually coming out for coffee.”

“I made a promise and I don’t break those,” Gerard said, sitting up straight and puffing out his chest slightly.

Mikey laughed, looking over at his brother.

“Okay, I don’t break most of my promises without a good reason,” he corrected himself. “Speaking of coffee, how about lunch in two weeks? I know a great diner that serves some of the best sandwiches and the thickest cut fries. Mikey, of course, will be coming along too.”

“Definitely,” Frank grinned, setting his mug down as Gerard picked his own up. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was told Gerard might be too calm during the whole ordeal, I should note that he's dealt with 'crazy fans' before. Usually ones stopping him at the airports or restaurants so he knows how to keep calm and figure out a situation until he can make sure he's safe.


End file.
